


jack and sally

by sojunghwan



Series: christmassy [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Coincidences, Costumes, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojunghwan/pseuds/sojunghwan
Summary: nayeon dressed up as sally from the nightmare before christmas for her first christmas party at work, and coincidentally, seungcheol dressed up as jack skellington.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Im Nayeon
Series: christmassy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182953
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	jack and sally

it was nayeon's first christmas party at the company after she started working not too long ago. the party's theme was a christmas costume party. it's similar to their halloween costume party last time, but everyone's merrier because it's christmas. everyone's much more generous during christmas and the organizers of the event has also hinted that there were much bigger prizes compared to the last event.

nayeon dressed up as sally from the movie, the nightmare before christmas. she hoped no one would dress the same costume as her but what she didn't expect was seeing a jack skellington. choi seungcheol dressed up as jack and she knew him from the marketing department, but they haven't been formally introduced to each other. her co-workers complimented her costume, but they were also quick to notice how it matches seungcheol's costume.

"did you and seungcheol plan this together?" jisoo, who also worked in the sales department like nayeon, asked loud enough to be heard beyond their table.

his head sprung up when he heard his name being mentioned. their eyes met each other from a distance. nayeon felt shy but was the first to smile at him and bow her head in respect to her senior. seungcheol gladly returned the smiled and also bowed to her.

throughout the first half of the party, seungcheol tried to not to turn in her direction too much, but nayeon noticed it. when it was time to eat dinner, he took the chance to talk to her while they line up to get their dinner from the catering.

"i thought it would be more awkward if we knew we had a couple costume but didn't know each other. hi, i'm choi seungcheol." he reached for a handshake and she shook it quickly to avoid taking too much time in line.

"im nayeon. nice to meet you, _sunbae_."

"you can drop the formalities. just call me seungcheol. i heard from jisoo that we have the same age."

when she went back to her table, she was surprised to see him sit next to her, but she also didn't want their conversation to end. suengcheol stayed next to her even after they ate and they exchanged numbers. their mutual friends have also suggested that they should take a picture after the party, which they both agreed on.

at the awards ceremony, seungcheol and nayeon were awarded as the best couple costume. they were surprised but also happy on their first time winning from the company's events. after they took a photo on the stage, they both laughed as they saw the prizes of restaurant coupons and a couple's package on a spa.

"want to use this restaurant coupon this weekend?" seungcheol felt like he won the biggest prize when nayeon happily accepted on his invitation. "it's a date!"


End file.
